Talk:Epitaph
Untitled So what is its name supposed to be? This looks to be a Lockout remake for its extremly poupulairty.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 02:02, 19 May 2007 (UTC) No, I think that this is a map like Midship, small and symetrical, lockout will be remade and most likly be identical in layout. What about Ivory Tower? its description reminds me of that map more than any others, remade with a Forerunner theme. Though it could be a Lockout remake, it doesnt sound like it is. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 05:32, 6 June 2007 (UTC) It looks like a Midship remake with some influence from Lockout & Hang em High. Notice the spiral staircases going around the outside of the map? Notice that there's a tall tower in the middle of the map with a sniper rifle on it? -The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:06, 10 June 2007 (UTC) What's up with the video?-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ http://www.bungie.net/images/halo2stats/weapons/sm_carbine.gif 01:48, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Music Hey guys. Today I was messing around in forge and heard the Halo theme as an ambient sound. It kind-of sounds like the wind howling but it's very loud and it is the Halo theme. I think this should be mentioned somewhere on the page. 71.163.114.121 17:41, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Blood Ya, that's probably because an elite got killed there. Epic fail. -Shas'O Maleval Elite Blood, but there is a brute spiker next to the blood. Is it possible that there was some sort of...idk....something hapened there i think. Gold Floating Holograph Any ideas or thought of what that big thing floating? Looked like Monitors. Is it Mendicant Bias or Offensive Bias? Subtank Wouldn't make sense it is one of the Bias AIs. Doesn't make any sense how someone would make a cathedral like monument for an AI on another planet/installation. If anything, the Golden hologram is a Precursor symbol/object or a Forerunner symbol/object sans AI. :It wouldn't make sense to make a monument to Mendicant Bias. After all, he was the traitor that helped bring about the destruction of the Forerunner. Offensive Bias, maybe. Halofan333 21:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) On the Ark or not? It says on the page that it is not on the Ark. I thought it was, what with the speculation that is could be in the same desert as Sandtrap and wasn't Sandtrap definantly on the Ark? Even if it isn't on the Ark for certain, it should say that it is still a possiblity. I'm going to change it so that it does. Please reverse this change if any info is found verifying the current statement.Railrider4life 01:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Well, let's examine the three-way relationship between Sandtrap, Epitaph, and Sandbox. Sandbox is definately not on the Ark (because a planet is seen in the sky) and Sandtrap is suspected to be in the same location as Sandbox. If Epitaph is in the same desert as Sandtrap, it's not on the Ark. So here's the two possibilities of Epitaph's location: 1) if Epitaph is on the Ark, then it's not near Sandrap. 2) If Epitaph is near Sandrap, then it's not on the Ark.--FluffyEmoPenguin 22:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Even with that being said; there are no apparent prongs from the Ark visibly seen in Epitaph's skybox. Suggesting that it's not on any of the Halos or Installation 00. --TDSpiral94 08:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::The multiplayer map Citadel takes place high above the Ark. On the first official look on Citadel, a producer states that "its on the same Forerunner SStructure players saw in the Halo 3 multiplayer map Epitaph. (Check the Citadel page (link above)). So Yes, Epitaph is located on a Forerunner construct high above the Ark. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 08:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) The height of the tower The towers height is almost exactly 5,385.64 feet tall or 1.02 miles high. With citadel 260 feet below it. Found using pan cam coordinates. The work: http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=37882932&viewreplies=true--Halofighter92 02:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Check it out! Check it out! Click on this link and you can see Valhalla much better! http://infectionist.com/images/halo_3/panoramas/Epitaph/Epitaph.php. Can someone please put this in the article somewhere?! Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 18:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC)!!